


A Flash of Light

by ClassicalECentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalECentric/pseuds/ClassicalECentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes to realize that he's been transported into a different kind of reality... something he apparently wished for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SPN fic.  
> It will be written in drabble form [between 400-600 words a chapter], because its easier for me to do between working and life in general.  
> It's Destiel and Sabriel.  
> I hope you like it.  
> 

A flash of light.  
  
It was all that he saw before everything changed.  
  
With a deep breath, he awoke to find himself on an airplane, flying to God-knows-where from God-knows-where.  
  
He looked around to see if his brother was with him to no avail. The younger Winchester was not there, nor was anyone seated next to him.  
  
“Major, are you alright?” An older male voice questioned from a nearby seat.  
  
“Are you talkin’ to me?” He wondered softly to the older man.  
  
“Yes… you are the one wearing the camouflage, young man…”  
  
“What do you –” was all he could get out before looking down at his clothes.  
  
The old man was right; he was in camouflage… the camouflage of an Army uniform. Just to be sure, he reached up to his head and felt his hair or lack thereof. Most of his hair was gone, replaced by a military cut… shorter on the sides, a little longer on the top (but not enough to cause a stir with superior officers).  
  
“Haven’t gotten much sleep, have you, son?” The older man asked aloud.  
  
“Only gotten as much as I needed…” Dean responded as he stretched, feeling every bone in his body crack, pop or creak. “And, that obviously was not much, if today is any indication…”  
  
“Well, I hope wherever you’re headed, you’ll find a warm bed and more rest… and, not just for your body… understand?”  
  
“Yeah… I hope you’re right…”  
  
As soon as he finished their conversation, the pilot’s voice came on the PA system, “Ladies and gentlemen, we will be descending into Kansas City International Airport very shortly for those who are departing. For those are staying on this flight, there will be an hour layover to reset the plane for the optimal flying experience, before we head onto Houston. You will be able to depart the plane to stretch your legs and get a snack or two, before coming back aboard. For the crew and myself, I would like to thank you for flying with us this morning. Flight attendants, please prepare the cabin for landing…”  
  
As he looked around to make sure he had everything he needed, he checked on his person. Inside of his jacket was a wallet, which he assumed was his. Opening it up, he found his I.D., a debit card, some credit cards, a little bit of cash, and something which almost made him lose his grip on the leather object: a photo of him… and another man… kissing.  
  
But this man wasn’t just anyone random;  
  
it was:  
  
“Cas…” he breathed out.  
  
 **TBC?**


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two.
> 
> A blast from the past will shock our hero...
> 
> Hope you like it.  
> 

He sat through in stunned silence for the rest of the flight, even as the plane touched down and taxied over to the gate.  
  
He didn’t know what to think. Him and Cas: together? As in a couple??  
  
He did feelings for the guy, but was it enough to start an intimate relationship back in his own reality? He was unsure about it at the moment.  
  
As he placed the photo back in the same place in his wallet, he found another two there.  
One was of him, dressed in blue scrubs, holding a newborn baby in his arms. Tears evident in his eyes, he was beaming from ear to ear at the tiny, pink-skinned cherub covered in a purple baby blanket and cap. He turned the photo over to see what was written on back: “Scarlett Mary… Sept. 21, 2010… 6 lbs., 8 ounces… ‘Papa’s Princess’…”  
  
“I have a daughter?” He softly muttered to himself. “With who?”  
  
Did he have a child with Cas? Did he get someone pregnant before Cas?  
  
Shaking his head to clear his mind, he turned to the second photo in his hand. It was a snapshot of a little boy with wisps of blonde hair and bright, cornflower blue eyes, in a bumblebee onesie. The baby was looking up at the person taking the picture, smiling so happily.  
  
“What a cute kid…” He said softly, as he flipped over the photo to read what was written, if anything, on the back. “‘Gavin Luke… January 23, 2013… 7 lbs., 13 ounces… ‘Daddy’s Best Buddy’…”  
  
‘So, I have a daughter and a son…’ he thought to himself. ‘Well, the boy looks like me… I guess that means something?’  
  
He sat in silence again, even as people moved around him disembarking the plane, until a flight attendant tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
“Sir?” The woman stated softly.  
  
“Huh?” He mumbled back, before looking up at her standing there.  
  
“Sir, are you alright?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine… was just thinking, is all…”  
  
“Well, you’re the last one on the plane. Are you leaving us or staying for the next destination?”  
  
“I’m heading off…”  
  
“Good… did you need our help with your carry-on, sir?”  
  
“Naw… I think I’ll be alright… thank you…”  
  
He quickly slipped the photos back in his wallet, before standing up and putting it in the back pocket of his pants. He pulled his duffel from the overhead compartment and made his way to the front of the plane, where the pilot, first officer, pursuer, and the other two flight attendants were standing waiting for him. Each one of them thanked him for flying on the airplane and the airline, as well as thanking him for his service. He gave them a soft smile, before making his way up the gangway to the terminal inside of the airport itself.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he started to move to get his other bags. He heard a smattering ‘thank you’s’ as he moved throughout Kansas City International, to which he would response with a smile, a wave, or both. He reached the baggage turnstile, just as its alarm went off and the conveyor belt began to move around. He was standing quietly by himself, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
Turning around slowly, he saw a face that he couldn’t believe he would ever see again:  
  
“Mom…?”  
  
 **TBC?… ******


	3. Third Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. How are you doing? Are you liking this story? I hope you are.
> 
>  
> 
> Here's what we have so far:  
> \- Dean is home in Kansas.  
> \- Dean just got a huge surprise.  
> Let's see where this blissful episode goes. Who else are we going to be surprised by?
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

He stood there in astonishment, not knowing what to do next.

There was his mother –not dead, fully joy- standing before him. Her blonde locks pulled back in a soft bun, stray pieces coming out of it and some framed her face. Her tender smile broke down every wall Dean had up in his head, heart and soul.

"Oh, Dean…" Mary stated as she embraced her son tightly. "I'm so happy you're back home, safe and sound…"

"Mom…" Dean spoke up, tears evident in his voice. "God, I've missed you so much…"

She pulled back and put her hands on the sides of his face, "My little boy, don't ever leave me again, you hear me?"

"I promise, Mom… you better promise too..."

"I will never leave you… I promise..."

"Good..."

"Now, let's get your bags and head home, huh?"

Dean nodded, wiping his eyes and face with his jacket sleeve, before moving to see if his bags were still rolling around on the belt. Thankfully, they hadn't disappeared yet. They grabbed both duffels and made their way towards the exit of the airport.

"Mom, did anyone else come with you?" Dean wondered aloud.

"Oh, sweetie, you know they couldn't…" Mary responded.

"Why?"

"Honey, didn't you get any of Sammy's texts?"

"Mom, I haven't even turned on my phone yet…"

"Wow, then you really aren't in the loop…"

"'Aren't in the loop' about what, Mom? What aren't you telling me?"

"Deanie, calm down… it's nothing to get upset over. Your brother just had to take Gabe to the hospital; his water finally broke early this morning."

"'Finally broke'?"

"Sammy told me that he was going to text you and tell you all about it…"

Dean quickly found his phone and turned it on, after putting his bags in the trunk of his mom's SUV. After it started up, he instantly heard ping after ping after ping of text messages being received. He saw all of them were from Sam.

"Mom, I need to go the hospital…" Dean stated lightly, as he got into the vehicle.

"Sweetie, why? If you're worried about the kids, they're all over at the house with your father…" Mary answered back, putting the keys in the ignition and starting the engine.

"What? Why? Where's Cas?"

"Dean, Cas is with Sam & Gabe… you know how Gabe gets, when he's in labor…"

"Whiny? Bitchy? Neurotic?"

"Dean Henry Winchester, honestly!"

"What?"

"You of all people should know what the Novak children went through at the hands of that mother of theirs, and how many times they were in & out of the hospital… their poor father never knew, until too late, how many times we took care of those kids, while she took one or more of them to get stitches and casts and other things, thanks to her abuse… "

'Cas… abused?' he thought suddenly. 'By his mother? And, his father did nothing? What-the-hell? Who-the-hell would allow that?'

"And, you know what hospitals do to him…" Mary continued on. "He gets overly upset and works himself into a panic attack. Cas is the only one who he can talk him down from the ledge…"

"They are really close…"

"The closest… you know that Michael and Anna try to be involved, but they are so busy with that business. I was so happy to hear that Cas wasn't going to work there anymore…"

'The business?' He wondered to himself, confused by everything. 'What business?'

"Yeah, he's fine with it…" He spoke up, agreeing to see his mother's reaction. "So, who is at the house watching Scarlett and Gavin?"

"Who do you think, silly boy?" She giggled softly. "Your dad, of course…"

TBC?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm trying to figure out who will be Cas's mother. Who of the characters should it be?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, who is waiting at his parents' home for Dean's arrival? We shall see...


	4. The Old Homestead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter.  
> RL creeps up on you, and you forgot your favorite things.  
> This one is a little longer than my usual as a gift to my readers.  
> Hope you enjoy the new work, and I promise not to take forever with the next chapter. Keep reading!  
> 
> 
> -C.E.C.

It was a shock to his system.

His father was alive.

One minute, he remembered seeing his father walking into the house in military fatigues and playing catch in the front yard, when he was four-years-old; the next, he remembered burning his body in a hunter's funeral, as an adult. Now, he was going to his childhood home, and his father was going to be there… in the flesh…

"Dean, I know you're overwhelmed right now, being home after months of deployment, but for my sake (and yours), take it easy… please?" Mary spoke up softly.

"I will, Mom… I promise…" Dean replied out of his tired stupor.

"Good… now, get home before your father gets tied to the ceiling…"

"Why?"

"He's taking care of five kids under the age of 9 all by himself… and, he's not a spring chicken anymore…"

"You guys aren't 'that' old…"

"Oh, well, thank you, sweetheart," Mary giggled lightly. "But, you know that we are…we have five, soon-to-be six grandbabies…"

"But, you guys enjoy it though…"

"Damn right we do… so when are you giving me more?"

Dean chuckled, instantly changing the subject, "Funny, Mom… real funny… why don't you ask Sam for that?"

"Too late…" She sniggered a little in return. "He'd have a whole baseball team, if he could…"

"Naw, his own little herd…"

"Dean Henry Winchester, you're so mean…" she playfully slapped his arm. "Besides, you have your own little 'dray', remember?"

"Is that your attempt at 'squirrel' humor, Mom?"

All Mary could do was smile at her eldest child, as silence reentered the cab of the SUV.

She just couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that something was wrong with Dean. Hopefully, John would know immediately, or could weasel it out of him.

* * *

An hour later, Mary had finally pulled onto the street where the house was.

"Good to see the neighborhood hasn't changed much…" Dean muttered softly, still staring out the window. "Anyone new around here?"

"Families are still somewhat the same, since you were last home, sweetheart…" Mary responded in return. "More babies have been born here though…"

"Wouldn't expect anything different…"

"I was so happy, when your brother decided to move nearby… the Walker house had sat empty for months… "

"The blue one with the white shutters in the cul-de-sac?"

"Yep, that's the one…"

"Nice…"

Mary pulled her vehicle swiftly into the driveway at the Winchester house, avoiding the new mailbox John had just put in a month past.

To Dean, the old homestead hadn't changed much from his childhood. The siding had gone from a dull white to a bright sea-foam green, and the shutters had gone from a pale cornflower-blue to a rich forest green. The stairs were still the same color of light blue, looking freshly painted.

"The door's still yellow?" Dean inquired aloud, stepping out of the SUV. "Dad hasn't made you change it yet?"

"When the paint started to chip earlier this spring, he told me to pick any color at the store, and he'd repaint it just for me…"

"So, it went from pale yellow to what? Yellow?"

"It was 'Lemon Sorbet' before, Dean… now, it's 'Instant Delight'…"

"Oooh, such a change…"

Both of them chuckled as they walked up the path and up the front stairs. Mary unlocked the door, stepping inside first to total silence within. Dean came in behind her, setting his bag on the floor in the front hallway, noticing the same stillness.

"Are they even here?" Dean wondered aloud softly.

"Well, they had better be… its nap-time." Mary responded, checking her watch. "Sweetheart, I'm going to head upstairs. Could you check the den and the basement for me?"

"Sure, Mom…"

The military officer moved through the living room, seeing his father's favorite (and old) leather recliner sitting empty in its normal spot across the TV set. The old couch was gone and replaced by a khaki-colored sectional (his mother's doing, no doubt).

The kitchen had been repainted a light shade of blue with white & gray paint on the cabinet doors. The décor hadn't changed that much from his childhood though; it still had the same table with a set of six chairs, and only six chairs: one on each end, two on each side… no more, no less.

One of the newest parts of the house was the newly-installed French patio doors, where the old back door used to be. Looking through the glass windows, he saw a new wood deck on the other side.

When Dean and Sam were both little kids, John had begun to mention that he wanted to build a deck leading out the backyard. Guess he finally made that happen.

Dean opened the doors and stepped out onto it, admiring the intricate craftsmanship. He saw the pergola that his father put in, so that his mom could hang flower pots and allow some of her vining plants & vegetables to thrive. He noticed a table with five chairs around it, covered by a tarp, and a propane grill, not far away from the stairs leading down to the lawn. Oh, yes, his father's manicured lawn… only marred, nonetheless, by the above-the-ground pool which came down on October 1st and went up a week before Memorial Day.

Dean could only imagine what fun times were had in this backyard of his alternate reality. He only hoped he could have some of them with his 'new' family.

He took in the fresh air and tranquility for a few moments, until he felt the presence of someone behind him. The scent of citrus, musk and cedar filled in the space between them, suddenly bringing up good memories for Dean.

He didn't even have to turn around, before a voice questioned lightly, "So, you really thought I wouldn't notice that you're home? Were you trying to surprise me or kill me?"

TBC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Who should be behind Dean?: John, Bobby, Crowley, or someone else?_


	5. These Are What the Shocks Are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes to realize that he's been transported into a different kind of reality... something he apparently wished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Previously in chapter 4:**  
>  He didn't even have to turn around, before a voice questioned lightly, "So, you really thought I wouldn't notice that you're home? Were you trying to surprise me or kill me?"

Dean was frozen where he stood.

He knew the voice behind him, but he didn't know what version of this person he would see.

Turning around slowly, he saw a familiar face looking back at him, eyes full of tears yet to be shed.

"Bobby…" the younger man stated softly, as the older man pulled him into his strong arms.

"Welcome home, boy…" the former hunter responded, pulling his 'son' into his arms. "Why didn't ya tell us ya were coming home early?"

"I thought I did?"

"Naw, ya never gave any of us a call…"

The older man pulled away from the major, noticing something different about him, "Ya okay, Dean?"

"Yeah, Bobby… I'm good… just tired, is all…"

"Yeah… I bet ya are. Ya seen the rest of the family yet?"

"No, Mom decided to drive me here first… to see Dad and all…"

"Well, why-in-the-hell wouldn't she take ya directly to the hospital? Ya know how Sam gets, when Gabe's in labor…"

"Like a bull moose in a china shop?"

Bobby chuckled softly at the joke, knowing it was true.

"So… the garage doin' okay?" Dean wondered as he closed the patio doors behind him.

"Yeah, it's great…" the older hunter responded back. "Just opened the third one with Rufus over in Kansas City near Arrowhead…"

'Third one?' the Marine thought to himself. 'Since when?'

"Your dad's doin' great stuff at the one here in town. Ash's makin' progress in Topeka… hell, I may even open a fourth place for ya to manage. Where ya thinkin' ya wanna go? Olathe? Lenexa? Shawnee?"

"How 'bout Lawrence…" A deep voice suddenly stated. "With his old man?"

Dean slowly turned to where the voice was coming from and was rendered immediately speechless. There he was: John Eric Winchester.

Standing 6 feet-2 inches tall, his austere father had changed. His hair was still dark brown and wavy on top, but now was graying in the temples. His beard was too becoming the same way. His once hulking figure was now slimmed down; his tee shirt and pajama shorts hanging loose on his person.

"You look good, son…" John stated softly, as he approached his son.

Dean was tentative at first, not knowing how to feel about the fact that his father was alive and standing before him. It wasn't until John pulled him into a close embrace that Dean finally let himself feel anything. Tears began to well up in his eyes, as he took in his father's unique scents of Old Spice ® and leather. They fell as he felt the beat of his father's heart against his skin. Dean pulled away and smiled happily at his father.

"Dude, you okay?" John questioned lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sir…" Dean answered, wiping the tears from his eyes & face with the camouflage-covered sleeve. "Just happy to see you… happy to be home… is all…"

"And, we're happy you're home too, kiddo… you seen the kids yet?"

"The kids?"

"Yeah, yours and Cas's?

"Uh, naw… not yet… Mom told me they were napping with Sammy's kids…"

"Just the little ones… the oldest ones should be over at the Novak's…"

"They are…" Bobby interjected. "Saw them playing in the pool with Alfie, before I came over…"

'Alfie?' Dean thought to himself. 'Didn't Cas kill him a couple years ago?'

The three men continued to talk, as Mary came into the room, carrying two small children with one trailing behind her with a small blanket in his arms.

"Hey, guys…" Bobby spoke up first, waving at the kids.

The kid with the blanket toddled over to the older hunter and lifted his arms in the air. That was the universal sign of 'Pick me up and hold me' in their family.

"Looks like someone needed some of Uncle Bobby's cuddles…" John said with a smile.

"Yeah, he does, don't ya, buddy?" The older man responded with a chuckle, holding the boy closer.

After snuggling with his Uncle Bobby for a little bit, the little one turned his head to look at the man standing next to his grandpa. He looked familiar, but he couldn't remember him that much.

"Who him?" The three-year-old wondered softly.

"That's Uncle Dean, buddy…" John spoke up. "He's back home from the Army to stay…"

"Stay?"

"Yeah, buddy…" Dean answered with a nervous smile. "Stay here for good…"

"Yay, Unca Dee! Stay! Gammy! Gammy!"

Mary made her way back into the room, the small blonde-haired boy still in her arms.

"What is it, my Robby-Roo?" She asked her grandson.

"Unca Dee stay!" Robby cheered.

"Really?" She winked at her eldest son, feigning surprise. "Well, that's great!"

"Gammy?" The little boy in her arms questioned sleepily.

"Yes, sweetface?"

"Wan' Dada…"

"Well, Daddy's right here. Look who's standing next to Grampa?"

The toddler turned around in Mary's arms and smiled at Dean with a familiar grin, one he knew belonged to Cas. The little boy reached out his arms for his father to take him. Dean didn't want it to be awkward, so he held him close in his arms… just like any father would do…

"Dada… miss you…" The two-year-old said, touching his father's face. "No go…"

The former Marine stood there quietly, staring at the blonde-haired boy and not knowing what to do or say.

This was his kid… with Cas...

Thankfully (for Dean's sake), the doorbell rang, cutting him out of his stupor.

'Saved by the bell…' he thought to himself. 'I hope it's someone familiar…'

Turning his attention to his mother's conversation at the door, he heard a name he never thought he'd ever hear again.

**_TBC?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Who is the person at the door? Let me know what you think..._


	6. Chapter 6 - Suddenly Shocked By You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up to find that everything is not what it seems. He's different. His life is different. And, the world around him is different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Previously on "A Flash of Light":**
> 
> The former Marine stood there quietly, staring at the blonde-haired boy and not knowing what to do or say.  
>  This was his kid… with Cas...  
>  Thankfully (for Dean's sake), the doorbell rang, cutting him out of his stupor.  
>  _'Saved by the bell…'_ he thought to himself. _'I hope it's someone familiar…'_  
>  Turning his attention to his mother's conversation at the door, he heard a name he never thought he'd ever hear again. 

** Chapter 6 - Suddenly Shocked By You. **

Dean held the little boy in his arms close as he made his way over to the front room. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing someone that he never thought he'd see ever again.

"Hey there, soldier boy! Welcome home!"

Dean couldn't believe he was looking into the face of pure evil once more in all of her redheaded glory with the same cheeky smile, leather jacket, alternative band tee-shirt, leather pants, and combat boots…

… Abbadon…

"Dad, will you take him please?" He asked softly.

"Sure, son…" John spoke up, before taking his grandson into his grasp. "Hey, Gav… let's you & me get a snack, huh?"

As they walked away into the kitchen, Dean turned back around to the woman standing at the door talking with his mother, trying hard not to run up, grab her by the throat, and drive an angel blade into her (if he had one at that moment).

"So, Abby, how're Rick and the kids?" Mary questioned politely.

"They're fine… they'll probably be over momentarily…" the other woman responded with a smile. "I was just driving home from the drugstore and saw that you were back… figured I'd stop in and see if Dean was back too and here he is, safe & sound… thank God."

"Thank God indeed…"

"So, Dean, how's it feel to be home?"

"Fine…" the soldier stated bluntly. "Why do you care?"

"Dean!" Mary exclaimed. "Be nice please! Abby, I'm so sorry about him…"

"Don't worry about it, Mary… I'm used to men being rude to me on a daily basis at the hospital…" Abbadon retorted with a smile, as a black SUV drove up and parked on the street in front of the house.

"Mommy!" A little girl shouted as she exited the vehicle, running towards the Winchesters' front door.

"Speaking of the devils…"

The woman opened the screen door, then bent over and pulled her daughter into her arms for a hug and a kiss.

"Hi, my little frogspawn…" She stated lightly, setting the 7-year-old back down on her feet. "How was your day at school?"

"Good…" The little girl answered, before looking over the man before her. "Hey, Dean-o! You're home!"

"Hi…" Dean responded, not sure who this kid was. "How have you been?"

"Good… did Mr. Gabe have the baby moose yet?"

"Not sure, kiddo…"

"Why? Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital with him?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"I dunno… I heard Daddy say it in the car…"

"Heard Daddy say what in the car?" A familiar male voice questioned from the doorway.

Dean looked up and saw another face he never thought of seeing. Holding 2 toddlers in his arms, he looked very paternal… maybe even happy…

_'Crowley?'_ he thought to himself. _'With Abbadon… and three kids…? This is so crazy…'_

"Squirrel? That you over there, covered in all that khaki camouflage?" The other man spoke up with a smile.

"In the flesh… whose kids did you steal?"

Crowley chuckled, readjusting the kids in his arms, before saying, "Very funny, my friend. Very funny… you remember Alistair and Ruby, right? And, I'm sure Megan interrogated you already…"

"Daddy, don't call me 'Megan'…" the oldest kid whined and pouted, stomping her foot. "You know I like being called 'Meg'…"

_'Oh, dear Lord…'_ Dean thought again. _'A little version of Meg… I wish Sam & Cas could see this…'_

"Ruby, you have gotten so big since the last time I saw you…" Mary interjected cheerfully. "How old are you now?"

"I dis bigged…" the two-year-old answered with two of her fingers.

"Oh my gosh, she's too cute… I hope Gabe has a girl now… I need a granddaughter in my life…"

"Mom, you already have a granddaughter, remember? She belongs to me & Cas…" Dean stated back.

"You're right, sweetheart, but I would love to have a little grandbaby who wants to have a tea party and play dress-up… Scarlett is more like you, sweetie. She likes running around in mud puddles, playing soccer outside with her cousins and going fishing & hunting with Bobby and your dad."

_'Like father, like daughter…'_ He smiled to himself.

"Scarlett is an angel, Dean…" Crowley said lightly, setting Alistair down on the ground. "Just like her father… Meg should loves being around her, don't you, Meggy?"

"Just 'Meg', Daddy…" the girl answered. "And, yes, I love Scarlett, Dean-o! She's so fun. We always play Barbies together at Anna's house when I come for after-school care…"

"See, Mom… something girly…" Dean retorted.

Mary rolled her eyes at her son, before she & Abby moved to where Alistair had toddled over to. He was eating some fruit snacks and talking to Gavin, John and Bobby.

"Hi, Ali…" Abbadon stated lightly, running her fingers through his hair. "How are the snacks?"

"Goo…!" He said mouthful of gummies.

"I bet… did you thank Mr. & Mrs. Winchester for them?"

"Tank you…"

"You're welcome, kiddo…" John replied with a smile.

"Papa, wan' down…" Gavin whispered to his grandfather.

"What do we say, buddy?"

"Pees…"

"Thank you, buddy… here you go…"

John set his youngest grandson down, letting him toddle towards his father.

"Dada…" Gavin stated as he approached Dean. "Dada, up…"

Dean looked down at the mini version of him and smiled, picking him up in his arms.

_'This is really my little guy…'_ he thought. _'Guess I should enjoy the time I have with him, before I find a way out of this place…'_

"Dada, wan' Daddy…" the little boy murmured. "Wan' Daddy cuddahs…"

"Well, Daddy's with Uncle Gabe at the hospital… I can give you cuddles if you want…" Dean answered back.

"Dada, you no cuddahs… you nod here ta cuddahs…"

"But, I'm here now… can't we still cuddle?"

Gavin gave his father a look that he knew that only the little boy & Cas shared.

"You know, when you make that face, you look like your daddy…" Dean admitted with a smile.

"I know…" the littlest Winchester replied. "I is Daddy baby…"

"You're not a baby… you're a big boy…"

"I bigged boy?"

"Well, yeah, buddy… you're two years old… such a big boy…"

"Yeah, I's a bigged boy…"

Gavin smiled at his father happily. The smile made Dean's heart flutter. He started to tickle the little guy, causing both of them to giggle loudly.

_'Is this the life I have always wanted?'_ The hunter questioned to himself. _'Am I getting to experience my hopes and dreams? Is this what my life should be?'_

A ringing phone cut into his silent reverie, letting him come back to present reality… or, the present reality that he was currently in…

_'What's next?'_ He thought to himself. _'What could possibly come next?'_

**_TBC?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Crowley married Abbadon, eh? And, their kids are Meg, Ruby, and Alistair... who would've thunk it, huh?_  
>  And, now, who is calling the house? Is it Sam? Is it Cas? Or, is it going to be someone else? Stay tuned...   
> 


	7. Chapter Seven: Luck is Always on Your Side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Previously on "A Flash of Light":**  
>  Gavin smiled at his father happily. The smile made Dean's heart flutter.  
>  He started to tickle the little guy, causing both of them to giggle loudly.  
>  _'Is this the life I have always wanted?'_ The hunter questioned to himself. __  
> 'Am I getting to experience my hopes and dreams? Is this what my life should be?'  
>  A ringing phone cut into his silent reverie, letting him come back to present reality…  
>  or, the present reality that he was currently in…  
>  _'What's next?'_ He thought to himself. _'What could possibly come next?'_

John made his way over and answered the house phone. Talking in short spurts, he hung up almost as soon as he had responded to the caller.

"Who was it, sweetheart?" Mary questioned aloud.

"That was Cas…" He replied to his wife. "He was worried about where Dean was and why he hasn't answered his phone. I told him Dean was here and fine, but about the phone…"

Both parents looked over at their eldest son, who was acting like he wasn't listening, while he was kneeling on the floor, still chatting with his son.

"Dean Henry…?" John spoke up softly, as not to scare Gavin. "Dean Henry Winchester?"

The young soldier sighed loudly before turning back to his father, "I know… I know… answer your phone. But, frankly, I don't know where-the-hell it is…"

"Did you check your bag?"

"No…" Dean stated calmly through his teeth. "I haven't…"

"Well…?"

"'Well…?'" He mocked lightly. "Fine… I'll check it..."

Dean got up from his prone position, stretching out before moving towards the living room, where his duffel bag was sitting on the rug. Gavin scurried right behind him. He plopped down on the ground next to where his father was.

"Dada, hep?" The little Winchester asked kindly.

"You wanna help, buddy?" Dean responded with a smile. "Sure… here, let's unzip the bag…"

"Uh-zip! Uh-zip! Uh-zip!"

Together they pulled down the closure of his bag, opening it to reveal all of the extra clothes, boots, dress shoes, and accouterments of his U.S. Army career. Gavin found one of the Dean's covers and put it on top of his head swiftly.

"I Dada!" He stated proudly.

Dean chuckled as he looked at his kid, happily enjoying his cap. He had done the same with his own father's cover, when he was a young boy.

"Come here, buddy…" He said softly. "Let's try to find Daddy's cell phone…"

The two rummaged through the duffel and found nothing. Both of them sighed, thinking the mobile was gone for good.

"Sonovabitch…" Dean murmured under his breath, hoping Gavin wouldn't hear him swear. "Let's face it, buddy: Daddy's phone is gone for good…"

"No, Dada…" The little boy pointed to the rectangular bulge in the front pocket of his camouflage jacket, before toddling over to him and poking it with his little pointer finger. "In dare…"

The young father opened up the buttoned-up pouch and pulled out a perfectly-intact cell phone, covered with a protective case. Powering on the device, he was unsure of what was going to happen.

Soon enough, tiny beeps and tweets began to emit from it.

He had 10 missed phone calls, 10 missed voicemails, and 20 missed text messages.

All of which from three different people: Sam, Charlie… but, most were from Cas.

He pressed a few buttons, and immediately, he was returning a phone call to one of them. The call rang several times, before it connected with a familiar voice:

"Oh my God, finally!"

"And, hello to you too, Sammy…" He responded back. "How's the wife?"

"Doing fine… yours is here too, you know…"

"But, he's a lot less of a pansy right now though…"

"Is that Dean?" another familiar voice angrily questioned in the background. "If it is, give me the goddamn phone!"

A brief silence happened between the phone being passed within two people, before the same voice from before stated, "Dean-0… good pal, favorite brother-in-law, godfather of my eldest babe… what-the-hell are you doing at the house, when your dumbass should be here right now?! Get in the damn car and get your kester here pronto!"

"Gabriel?"

"Fuck yes! Now, get over here, and get Cassie out of my face! He's giving me a migraine!"

"Hearing you loud & clear… I will be there as soon as I can…"

"Move your ass! You should've been here half an hour ag- AHHH!"

With that abrupt scream, the phone call cut out.

Dean knew for sure that Sam's phone was destroyed: a casualty of labor-induced rage.

* * *

**_20 minutes later…_ **

Dean made his way to the hospital, where Gabe was still in labor. Mary, Gavin and Bobby arrived soon after. John had stayed behind to get the rest of the kids bathed & showered, into new clothes and fed, before coming around.

As Dean made it into the labor & delivery wing's waiting room, he was immediately tackled like a quarterback holding a football… by a female defender… a redheaded female defender…

"Whiskey-Tango-Foxtrot!" The redhead spoke up, hugging the major close. Both were still on the floor. "Where-the-h-e-double-hockey-sticks have you been?!"

"Good to see you too, Charlie…" He answered back, coughing loudly, trying to get the wind back into his lungs. He couldn't believe she was there, but this was a different world and nothing was as it seemed. His eyes welled up with tears at the thought: his little 'sister' was still alive. His conscious could be clear. "Um… Ah… Kiddo, could ya…ya think you can…ah… let me up… please?"

"Oh, hell no… you are staying right here, Dean Winchester, and you aren't leaving all of us ever again…"

"Not going anywhere from now on… I'm done…"

"Say what?!"

"I'm done… I'm out…"

"Are you serious?"

"Dead... dead serious…"

Charlie let Dean up from the ground, brushing herself off in the process. The marine stood up, righting his uniform once again. He wiped his face, trying to hide the tearstains on his cheeks.

"Have you told Cas yet?" She wondered aloud.

"Tell Cas what?" He responded.

"Deeean!" She whined, knowing what would probably happen soon. "You know what happens when Cas isn't the first to know about things! He's gonna freak out on you! Worse than what Gabe is going to do to you!"

"What? What does Gabe have to do with anything? He's Sammy's problem… isn't he?"

"Well, yeah, but…Cas is Gabe's younger brother, and you know if you hurt Cas, Gabe will hurt you…"

"Why would I hurt Cas?"

**_TBC?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: So, why would Charlie be saying these things? Stay tuned..._


	8. Eerily Quiet Beats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
>   
> Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter out. RL got the best of me & my muse, thus giving me a case of writers block cavern to size of the Grand Canyon here in the U.S. (And, if you know how big that is, you'll understand why it took me forever!)  
>   
> My apologizes for it being a short chapter as well, but I hope this satisfies your hunger for more of my fanfiction.  
> Trust me there is more story to come...  
>   
> Happy reading!  
> -C.E.C.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Previously on "A Flash of Light":**  
>    
>  Charlie let Dean up from the ground, brushing herself off in the process. The marine stood up, righting his uniform once again. He wiped his face, trying to hide the tearstains on his cheeks.  
>  "Have you told Cas yet?" She wondered aloud.  
>  "Tell Cas what?" He responded.  
>  "Deeean!" She whined, knowing what would probably happen soon. "You know what happens when Cas isn't the first to know about things! He's gonna freak out on you! Worse than what Gabe is going to do to you!"  
>  "What? What does Gabe have to do with anything? He's Sammy's problem… isn't he?"  
>  "Well, yeah, but…Cas is Gabe's younger brother, and you know if you hurt Cas, Gabe will hurt you…"  
>  "Why would I hurt Cas?"  
> 
> 
> * * *

**_Chapter Eight_ **

"Knowing you, like you know I do, Dean Winchester: I'm guessing you're heading back on yet another tour of duty, am I right? Or, am I right?" Charlie questioned swiftly, yet somewhat annoyed.

"Actually you're wrong…" Dean answered back. "I'm not going back... That's my big news. I'm actually leaving the military."

Without warning, Charlie launched herself at her best friend again, embracing him tightly.

"Charlie… can't… breathe…" the Army major tried to say. "Too… tight…"

"Oh my gosh! Sorry…" She responded, letting him go. "But, Dean! You're giving it all up?! The whole shebang?! The whole kit-and-caboodle?! The whole lemonade stand?! The -"

"Everything, Charlie…" He had to interrupt her because she went on with more. "I will soon be becoming a stay-at-home-until-I-probably-start-at-one-of-Bobby's-service-centers-in-Central-Kansas dad…"

"This is so crazy! And, I'm so excited! Now, we can go on more lunch dates together, and we can go shopping! Oooh, exploring the mall together with you, or even a museum, so interesting…"

"No, no, hell no… no shopping, no trips to the mall and the museum… unless it's with the kids… lunch dates I can do… maybe even hunting trips…"

"Hunting? Really, Dean? I really don't want to spend a weekend with you, Bobby and Papa Winchester in the middle of a duck or deer blind at four in the morning…"

"Oh, my God, Charlie… it's so fun… you're missin' out… "

"Not gonna happen, brother… not gonna happen…"

As Charlie and Dean continued to joke in front of the waiting room, they didn't notice that someone emerged from Gabriel's hospital suite.

The person moved quietly down the hall towards them and probably would have surprised them, if Charlie hadn't seen a shadow in her periphery. She gasped causing Dean to turn and see a familiar face before him.

"Dean…" the person stated breathlessly.

"Sammy…" the eldest brother responded, before he moved and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh my God, Sammy… it feels like it's been forever…"

"Same here, bro… same here…"

"Sorry about earlier… my phone was -"

"Dean, I get it. I do… I get it, but, I don't think Gabe & Cas will…"

"So, you think I'm thoroughly fucked?"

"In Cas's eyes, only slightly… but, in Gabe's… you had better hid your balls, man…"

"Damnit… I am fucked…"

Both brothers chuckled to each other, before they started to walk down the hallway to where Gabe's room was, leaving their redheaded little sister behind.

"Looks like Charlie bowed out…" Dean muttered, looking behind him for his friend.

"Yeah, Gabe scared the crap outta her earlier…" Sam explained softly.

"Wow… guess there are some things that even super women are afraid of…"

"Yeah… pregnancy kryptonite…"

When they stopped outside of the door to the birthing suite, Dean's demeanor changed from one of a stoic soldier to one of a scared man.

He had never been around someone giving birth, let alone a man.

But, apparently, in this reality, men give birth all of the time. So, for Gabe & Sam, it was old hat. This world, he too must've been around birth; heck, he had two kids with Cas.

Kids… with Cas…

Didn't Cas have the kids? Did they come out of him somehow? And, where would they come out?

The idea alone was making him anxious, nervous, even nauseous…

"What's going on, man?" Sam wondered aloud.

"I don't think I can do this, Sammy…" Dean responded back a wee bit panicked. "I just dunno…"

"Dean, come on… you've had two kids…"

"But, this is different; it's Gabe, and it's you… and, he's having 'your' kid… it's coming out of him… soon…"

"Dean, really? Do you have to act like such a big baby every time someone has a baby?"

"I am not a big baby… I'm a Army major, damnit!"

"Then, act like it, soldier! Suck it up, captain, and get your ass in that goddamn room!"

As soon as Dean made it into the space and saw what was in store for him, the room instantly went black and got eerily quiet… as if he were floating in an abyss beyond his own control… soon, the only thing to be heard was the beating of a heart...

**_TBC?_ **


	9. A Clearer View.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **  
> **  
> _Previously on "A Flash of Light":_  
>   
> 
> What's going on, man?" Sam wondered aloud.
> 
> "I don't think I can do this, Sammy…" Dean responded back a wee bit panicked. "I just dunno…"
> 
> "Dean, come on… you've had two kids…"
> 
> "But, this is different; it's Gabe, and it's you… and, he's having 'your' kid… it's coming out of him… soon…"
> 
> "Dean, really? Do you have to act like such a big baby every time someone has a baby?"
> 
> "I am not a big baby… I'm a marine, damnit!"
> 
> "Then, act like it, soldier! Suck it up, captain, and get your ass in that goddamn room!"
> 
> As soon as Dean made it into the space and saw what was in store for him, the room went black and quiet… as if he were floating in an abyss beyond his own control…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Hello, everyone! Thank you with being so patient with me. RL is getting busy and my muse has decided to stay on extended leave/vacation to Tahiti. Well, with all that going on, I wrote a little something (a drabble, if you must) until I can get back into my normal stride. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone!  
> -C.E.C.

** Chapter Nine: A Clearer View. **

A voice… it kept saying his name… over and over and over again…

"Dean… Dean…?"

He couldn't tell where it was coming from, but it was getting louder & louder. It was even more recognizable, like he knew it from somewhere or from someone…

"Dean… Dean…?"

As the sound came closer, the darkness in his mind began to turn into light, until his eyes started to flicker open and saw a familiar (and safe) face.

Blue eyes peered into his own; one hand in his own, and the other on his cheek.

A soft, yet relieved smile appeared on the other's face.

"Cas?" He whispered. His voice was raspy and dry from lack of use.

"I'm going to kill your brother… and, I'm going to kill mine as well…" The other man responded back with a soft chuckle.

"And, hello to you too…"

"Oh, Dean… babe, you scared the shit outta me…"

"Didn't mean to… ugh… "

"I know, honey… you know I didn't. I just wish Sam & Gabe wouldn't have pushed you so hard to come into the room… we all know how you get in delivery rooms…"

"Did Deanie faint?" a young voice questioned. One he hadn't heard before.

Dean turned to see a little Asian boy hiding behind his brother's long legs, his little face peering around them nervously.

"Yeah, Kev, he did…" Sam stated softly, reassuring the young one. "But, he's okay; he has a pretty strong skull, because this has happened before…"

'Kev?' Dean thought to himself. 'Is this my favorite prophet of the Lord… in mini-form?'

"It has?" The 6-year-old wondered.

"Oh yeah. Before each of his kid were born, and before Robbie was born…" Sam responded back.

"Really?"

"Ahuh…"

"Deanie, you gots problems. You need to see a 'chologist…"

"Yeah, I think he does…" Sam chuckled lightly. "And, I think Uncle Cas would agree with that too…"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah, lil' buddy…" Cas retorted with a wink, as Kevin walked over to him. "I totally agree…"

"Hello! Injured man here… still…" Dean complained, still lying on the floor.

"Are you bleeding?" Gabe muttered from his hospital bed.

"Why does that matter? I'm injured…"

"You're a freakin' Army major, man! Get up off the damned floor!"

"Sweetheart, do you want me to check your thickhead for injuries?" Cas wondered with a smile, as he cuddled with Kevin.

'Sweetheart? Honey? Babe?' Dean thought as he continued to lay there. 'Am I ready for this?'

**_TBC…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: I thought a younger Kevin would be a good addition to the story. If you have a request of another de-aged character, please let me know. - C.E.C._


	10. Interim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Previously on "A Flash of Light": **
> 
> "Hello! Injured man here… still…" Dean complained, still lying on the floor.
> 
> "Are you bleeding?" Gabe muttered from his hospital bed.
> 
> "Why does that matter? I'm injured…"
> 
> "You're a freakin' Army man, man! Get up off the goddamned floor!"
> 
> "Sweetheart, do you want me to check your thickhead for injuries?" Cas wondered with a smile, as he cuddled with Kevin.
> 
> _'Sweetheart? Honey? Babe?'_ Dean thought as he continued to lay there. _'Am I ready for this?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hello, all! My deepest apologies for the longest delay ever. I never intended to take a year to get an update out, but that's what the muse wanted. But, here we are now! An update, yay! Enjoy!
> 
> \- C.E.C.

** Chapter Ten: Interim. **

Dean got himself up from the floor to a seated position, allowing Cas the chance to check his head for injuries.

"Well, you have a tough head. I'll give you that, babe…" The dark-haired angel retorted as he palpated over his love's skull. "We should let the doctors here look at you…"

"Nope… not happening…" The soldier responded, trying to get to his feet quickly. But, he dizzily faltered with every move, ended up still sitting on the floor.

"Dean-o! Find yourself a doctor ASAP! That's an order, soldier! Do it now!" Gabe stated in his best drill sergeant tone, while working through a contraction.

The major shot his brother-in-law a dirty look, as Sam and Cas helped up from the hospital floor, each holding one of his arms. The two men helped him out of the room and into a wheelchair waiting for him. (Sam had moved out of the room soon after Dean had fainted and recited his brother's medical history to a doctor at the nurses' station). The same doctor was waiting for Dean, as he was wheeled into a triage exam room.

* * *

An hour later (with all medical tests completed), Dean & Cas returned to the birthing floor.

Final diagnosis: a minor concussion, self-inflicted yet again apparently… no open skin, but a big bump was his only physical damage.

"Dean, you would think that the military would have cured you of your fainting spells by now…" the dark-haired gent retorted to his husband. "Guess they haven't…"

"And, that surprises you?" The soldier snarked back, as he rubbed the back of his head.

Cas rolled his eyes, before he stopped dead in his tracks, causing the other man to run right into him. All of a sudden, he pulled the Army major into his arms, taking in his musky, leathery scent.

_'Do I hug him back?'_ he thought to himself. _'I mean, he is my best friend, so…'_

Dean didn't know what to do, but he went with his instincts. Slowly, he moved his arms around Cas and pulled him closer to his chest, drawing in his scent as well. 

He had missed it; it was an amazing mix of clean linen, ocean mist and beach sand. It intoxicated Dean so much that he had forgotten where he was for a moment and why he was there.

"God, I missed you, babe…" Cas stated muffled back his husband's uniform. "I can't believe I have you back now…"

"You have me for good…" Dean responded, leaning his head against the side of Cas's. "And always…"

Slowly, the shorter man moved his arms away from his husband's body, putting his hands instead upon the man's weathered, shadowed cheeks.

And, before Dean knew what was happening, a set of soft lips impacted his own.

A sensation he hadn't felt from anyone in quite some time, and that's when the realization hits: He is kissing Cas… Cas is kissing him… no 'his' Cas, but the Cas in this alternate reality beyond his own making, or was it?

In that time, Dean decided that he couldn't control what his body wanted, and apparently, it wanted Cas something terrible. He pulled the other man in closer, allowing the kiss to deepen. 

Mouths opening, tongues adventuring, sensations peeking, passions enveloping… time stood still in those moments of ecstasy. Both not knowing how long they'd been intertwined, until…

"Ahem!"

The two men opened their eyes, looking deeply at each other, before glancing around to see who had intruded on their rather impromptu make-out session. Both had to look closer to the ground to find their interloper, who was impatiently tapping his foot: A short boy of about ten years of age with long, floppy, golden brown hair lying on his puppy-dog brown eyes, dressed in jean shorts, flip-flops and a beach tank. He kind-of reminded Dean of…

"Sam…?" Dean whispered, not knowing if anyone else had heard him or not.

"No, and I hate it, when you call me that, Uncle Dean!" The boy protested.

"What's wrong, Erik?" Cas wondered softly.

"Dad's looking for you, Uncle Cas… without you, Uncle Dean…"

"Yikes! Am I on the 'Most Wanted' list already?" Dean quipped up.

"What's the 'Most Wanted' list?"

"Well…"

"Don't, Dean…" Cas interrupted, before his husband could start to explain. "Just don't…"

"But…"

Cas gave Dean a strong kiss, in effect to shut him up and put his thoughts elsewhere for the time being. When the dark-haired man pulled back, he effectively ended their lock. He muttered against his love's mouth one word, "Later…" before moving with their nephew down the hall to his brother's hospital birthing suite, leaving the other man standing there hoping that 'later' would come sooner.

* * *

Dean found himself wandering back to the waiting room, where he found several members of his extended family, sitting around for news of the newest Winchester. Three little boys were sitting on the floor near Bobby's feet, playing a board game that Dean had never seen before. All three of them having faces that Dean had never seen before, but all looked similar to the 10-year-old he had just met.

"Uncle Dean!" they all yelled, getting up from their seats and barreling towards him.

The soldier bent down on instinct to embrace all of them. They were Sam's sons; it was more than obvious. They all looked like him with little pieces of Gabriel thrown in here and there. One of the little boys was lanky like his moose-of-a-father, while the others had some meat on their bones like their other father.

"Unca Dean! You here's too?" Robby, the littlest boy, spoke up first.

"Yeah, I'm here too, Robby…" He replied with a smile. "No more trips away…"

"Yay!"

"Unca Dean! Are you gonna stop fainting?" The middle boy questioned. "I bet Mommy's mad that you fell down again."

_'Mommy?'_ Dean pondered to himself. _'Is that what Gabe is called here… since he had the kids? Is that what Cas is called here, too?'_

"Yeah, was Mommy mad at you, Uncle Dean?" The last boy wondered. "But, Dad wasn't though; he looked more annoyed…"

"Your dad is used to my stupidity…" Dean remarked with a wink. "You three should know that by now…"

"The man speaks truths for once…" a recognizable voice from above & behind them retorted. "Boys, you doin' okay?"

"Daddy!" the boys flooded over to their father to hug him, leaving their uncle behind. Dean stood up slowly, feeling every bone in his body creak, before turning to see his younger brother again.

"Boys, have you been interrogating your uncle?" Sam asked kindly to his children.

"No…" all three of them responded back, moving back to their unfinished game swiftly.

"They like to play 'Twenty Questions'…" He spoke to his older brother. "You know who they get that from…"

"Obviously…" Dean countered with a chuckle. "How's Gabe?"

"In pain, but after four labors, you'd think he'd be used to it by now…"

"Five kids, Sammy... Still making a baseball team?"

"I do have a pretty good start on one, don't I? But, the boys aren't interested in sports, surprisingly enough…"

"Them not into sports? No way…"

Dean's sarcasm was not lost on Sam.

"Very funny, Dean… but, I've tried to get them involved in team sports and so has Gabe. Gabe loves football, so he tried to get them into pee-wee football. None of them liked it at all."

"I'm surprised Bobby and Dad haven't tried to use their athletic magic on them…"

"Oh, they tried, but I told them to stay out of it, and they actually happily obliged…"

"Wow… call me surprised…"

"It's true, and doing that, the boys found their own hobbies. Erik enjoys skateboarding and making his own equipment with Dad and Bobby's help no less. Tristan enjoys playing instruments; he plays guitar and the ukulele, and he's working on the bass. Jon-Charles likes drawing and painting. And, Robby loves to sing and dance."

Dean was astonished, but not shocked by what Sam's kids were into currently.

Sam was just the same at their age, until Bobby got him & Dean both into baseball and football.

"Cas tells me Garrett and Scarlett are learning to play soccer from Chuck…" He changes the subject back to his brother. "I didn't know that Chuck even knew how to play soccer…"

"He probably doesn't…" Dean retorted, as a familiar face appeared in the doorway with three little faces in tow. "Babe… everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine…" Cas responded back, letting the three kids go into the room. "Gabe is asking for you, Sam… he wants to go walking again…"

"Duty calls… I'll talk to you later, Dean…" The soon-to-be new dad stated with a soft grin.

"Right back at ya, Sammy…" The older man replied, beaming back at him, before turning to his husband, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing good, I guess…" Cas answered, stepping closer to his husband. "How about you? You look tired. You sure you don't want Dad to drive you home to rest, when he takes the kids back to his house?"

"No, I'm fine, Cas. I know concussion protocol: no sleeping, no dizzy spills, remember my name…"

"Actually, Dean, studies have shown that it's fine for you to sleep after a concussion, as long as somebody wakes up every two hours. It's actually beneficial to recovery."

"You been reading up on this, just in case I had another incident?"

"That, and Erik got a concussion this past summer, while skateboarding at one of the local skate parks. He was wearing a helmet, but his doctor told Sam & Gabriel the same thing. As long as he wasn't dizzy, throwing up, or had dilated pupils, he could sleep."

"Are you trying to send me away, Cas? Do you not want me here anymore?"

"No, not at all, Dean… I always want you here, but you've had a long day. Longer than any of us, by far, and I don't want you to get sick on me from lack of sleep like last time..."

"Last time was bad, wasn't it?"

"Not bad, my love… you just slept for days, not eating or waking at all. I almost called the ambulance to take you to the hospital, but you finally woke up and all was right with the world."

"Then, maybe I should go home… I can't remember the last time I slept well…"

"That's my soldier boy…"

And, with that, Cas kissed him softly on the lips.

That memorable feeling of ecstasy raced through his bones, and suddenly, he knew what he had to do, when he got back to his reality:

Finally admit to Cas that he loved him…

… and not just as a friend…

** TBC? **

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Likes are a good sign.  
> 


End file.
